New World
by ShadowRain313
Summary: LOTR/HP CROSSOVER: The summer before 7th year, harry makes a wish after another beating from his uncle just seconds before he turns 17 and his magic takes him to a new world and makes a few changes to him as well. Ignores HBP. Elfling!Harry. Maybe LG/HP
1. Chapter 1

Lately, I have had a really big urge to read HP/LOTR fan fiction but there doesn't seem to be a whole lot out there, so I decided to write one

**Lately, I have had a really big urge to read HP/LOTR fan fiction but there doesn't seem to be a whole lot out there, so I decided to write one. Enjoy.**

987654321987654321987654321987654321987654321987654321987654321987654321

**CHAPTER 1**

Harry sighed as he sat in his little room at Privet Drive. The summer had started two weeks ago and already he was in worse condition than what he arrived in was. His Uncle just loved to take out any and all frustration on him. It didn't matter though. Harry was used to this kind of treatment by now. The abuse had always been there, but ever since he had started school his first year, the abuse had just gotten worse. Harry never told his friends, but the Headmaster knew. He had always known, but he chose not to take any action cause the blood wards would protect Harry from Death Eaters and Voldemort. Dumbldore knew that Vernon would never kill Harry, physically that is, for he feared what retribution would fall upon him. But as long as his Uncle didn't kill him, Dumbldore was fine with Harry getting beaten up. After all, what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger.

That, however, was utter bullshit in Harry's mind. 'What doesn't kill you only makes you wish it had.' Harry had to give the man credit though, after all, Harry certainly was used to pain and could therefore take the Crutiatis Curse longer than anyone without going insane. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing though. But still. Harry wanted someone to see what was happening here during the summer and come and take him away. He wanted to have at least one peaceful summer where there was no pain, no chores, and no more war. But until the Dark Lord was dead, Harry didn't see that happening very soon.

He sighed again, and shifted positions on his bed, being careful not to jar his shoulder too much. His Uncle had gotten mad at him earlier that morning and jerked his arm so hard that his shoulder popped out of its socket. It hurt like a bitch too. Of course, Vernon would never take Harry to the hospital so he had to pop it back in himself. Yeah, easier said than done. His back hurt like hell too. Last weeks belt lashings hadn't healed yet and he was pretty sure that they were infected. And to think, he still had 11 weeks until school started again. His final year at Hogwarts. And, his seventeenth birthday was coming up and he could use magic outside school then. He couldn't wait.

987654321987654321987654321987654321987654321987654321987654321987654321

Ok, seriously, he couldn't wait for his birthday. His Uncle was going to kill him before the day even came. His birthday was in three days and he couldn't walk. Really. Dudley pushed him down the stairs, breaking his leg in the process. It hurt like hell. Like all of his other injuries he had to set it himself, but this time, Harry didn't think he set it completely and if it healed like that, then he could be walking with a limp for the rest of his life. Not good. His dueling would be greatly affected.

The car door slammed outside signaling the return of his Uncle. 'Great,' Harry thought his Uncle was going to be furious when he found out that the slave couldn't walk. Harry strained his ears which didn't matter as he heard his Uncle's shout from downstairs loud and clear, which was followed by thunderous footsteps coming up the stairs.

'Oh goody, more pain for me tonight' Harry sardonically thought. The locks on the door clanked loudly as his uncle opened them all. Then the door slammed open, bathing the small, dark room with the light from the hallway. After his uncle's eyes adjusted to the light and he saw Harry lying on the floor, he didn't make it to the bed after all, he advanced murderously on the helpless teen and proceeded to give Harry one of the more painful beatings on his life.

Harry's last thought before he succumbed to the pain was 'Voldemort's got nothing on this guy.'

987654321987654321987654321987654321987654321987654321987654321987654321

When Harry woke the next evening, he was in great pain. He was sore, bloody, hungry, tired, and overall, fed up with everything.

'I wish I could leave this place. I wish I could go somewhere peaceful where I would be loved unconditionally, where Harry Potter didn't exist.'

What Harry didn't realize was that he had been unconscious for more than just one night. As soon as he finished making his wish, the clock on his nightstand turned 12:00a.m. Harry's eyes closed as he slipped into a dreamless sleep.

Harry also didn't know that there was a reason that seventeen was the coming of age for wizards and witches because that was when their magic was fully unlocked from its core. When they are underage, their bodies cannot handle the large amount of magic that is sealed within their core. On their seventeenth birthdays, their bodies are able to handle all of their magic so the core unlocks its self. And Harry, already being powerful, became more powerful instantly. His magic, which had yet to settle down, heard his wish and swirled and flowed out of him quicker and faster than ever before. Pretty soon his body was glowing before there was a bright flash of light and Harry was gone.

987654321987654321987654321987654321987654321987654321987654321987654321

In a small clearing in the land of Middle Earth a flash of light appeared and when it died out there was a body laying unconscious in the middle of the clearing.

987654321987654321987654321987654321987654321987654321987654321987654321

"Ow. Pain. Ow." Harry moaned as he woke up. His eyes fluttered open and he froze where he was laying… in the grass… in a forest… where he didn't pass out at. "Shit. Don't tell me Uncle thought I was dead and decided to dump the body in a forest to hide the evidence." That made the most sense in Harry's mind at the moment.

He reached up to rub his forehead and froze again when he saw his hand. He knew he was always small, but damn, his had looked plain childish, like a little kids hand. He stared at his hand for several more moments before shaking his head, causing his long black hair to whip back and forth. 'Wait… long black hair? My hair is short!' It was true though. It seemed that, somehow, overnight, his hair grew halfway down his torso.

"What the hell is going on?" It was then that Harry noticed something else. His magic, which had always been calm and soothing was now like an ocean crashing inside him. He felt… powerful. "What happened to me? I wish I had a mirror." Instantly, his magic roared to life and a shiny silver mirror appeared before him, leaving him gaping not only at what his magic did but at the reflection shining back at him.

He looked like a kid. Seriously. He always knew that he was short for his age and very skinny, but this was ridiculous. He looked like he was nine years old again. He still had his bright green eyes but they were bigger than before, or maybe that was because his face seemed smaller. His skin was pale and his lips seemed fuller and darker. His once short black hair now was much longer but at least it was manageable. In fact, it hung straight down instead of looking like the bird nest it used to be. Harry reached up to brush his hair behind his ears to get a better look and stilled when he saw that his once normal, round ears now in fact came to a distinct point.

"Great. Not only do I look like a freakin' kid again, but now I am not even human anymore. Any where the hell am I?"

When no answer came to him, he sat there for several moments before an idea came to him. He reached into his pocket, his clothes hung off his small frame dramatically so now, and pulled out his wand. "Point me, Surrey." The wand jumped to life in his hand and spun around. And around. And around. His wand kept spinning for several minutes before it eventually stopped spinning in his hand and rolled off its perch. "What the-" He picked up his wand and tried again but he just got the same results as before. Next he tried a different location. "Point me, Hogwarts." But it did the same thing.

Harry sighed and decided to relax for a moment. He couldn't tell what time it was so he used the tempus spell.

_11:30 am, Tuesday, August 1, 1113 _

He stared agape at the air where the words were a moment ago before using a spell he learned from Hermione last year that told you where you were.

_Southern Rhudaur Forest, Middle Earth_

"Uhhh I don't think I am in England anymore."

987654321987654321987654321987654321987654321987654321987654321987654321

**So tell me what you think about it. Review please. Thank you very much! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok everyone, here is the next chapter

**Ok everyone, here is the next chapter. Thank you to those of you who reviewed the first chapter. It's always good to know that the readers like what I write. Enjoy!**

98765432198765432198765432198765432198765432198765432198765432198764321

Chapter 2:

For awhile, Harry just sat there staring at the empty air in front of him where the words were moments ago. He was too shocked to move from where he sat on the ground. The thought of being in a new world, all by himself was shocking enough, but to somehow be transformed into a completely new species, which by the way, he did not know what he was, was downright scary.

His musings were interrupted however, when his stomach began to growl. It had been about three and half days since he had eaten anything satisfying and about 36 hours since he last had water. He moved to stand up but forgot about his injured leg and collapsed in pain to the forest floor. His eyes unwillingly filled with tears and he tried to hold them in but they leaked out slowly. Harry angrily wiped the tears away. He vowed years ago to never to cry again. He stopped crying the day that his uncle brutally took away the one thing that was Harry's to give. His innocence. He never told anyone. The shame was too much for him.

Cutting off that train of thought, Harry turned to the situation at hand. His wounds were throbbing in pain. He didn't know any healing spells that would take care of his more major injuries but any relief would be more than welcome.

"Episkey." Harry muttered, pointing the wand at the cuts and bruises covering his arms and legs. The flesh knitted itself together and the bruises lightened. Some of the larger lacerations scarred, as the healing spell was very basic and not meant to be used for the more serious injuries. He couldn't heal the whip lacerations on his back and chest because if they were truly infected as he believed they were, then healing them with the infection inside would be very dangerous. His best bet at cleaning them was to find some _Gritkumari, _a non-magical plant that was used to help heal wounds and fight off infection. While he may not have Neville's skill at herbology, he was not as dumb as others believed him to be. First things first though, he had to take care of his leg somehow.

"Ferula" he said pointing the wand at his leg. Instantly, a splint attached itself to his leg and bound itself together with some kind of rope or cloth. He had been in the hospital wing enough times to remember this spell. While this was the first time that he had used the spell, he had seen Madame Pomfrey use it enough times to be confident in his ability to perform the spell. "Poena Absentis" Instantly, the pain in his leg vanished. Healers typically didn't use this spell as it was considered semi-dark, due to the fact that the Dark lord before Grindewald used to use it to prevent his prisoners from feeling pain and then inflicting them with grave injuries and removing the spell causing the patients to go mad with pain before they died. The spell didn't actually take away the pain, but held it at bay and when the spell wore off or was lifted, then the pain came crashing back in one big wave and usually twice as painful as it normally would have been.

Unfortunately, it was to only spell Harry knew that would help him in his current situation. He knew he would regret it later, but he could deal with pain.

Carefully pulling himself to his feet, he tested the strength on the splint, finding that it would hold very well. Placing his wand on his face up palm, he whispered "point me, water" and the wand spun around three times before stopping and facing to Harry's right.

He began the slow process of hobbling in that direction, taking care not to put too much weight on his broken leg and worsening the break. After about ten or so minutes, he came upon a small river. Sitting gingerly at the end of the water, he stretched out his hands and scooped some of the clear liquid into his hands and brought it to his lips. Water had never tasted so good in his life.

After drinking his fill, he began to clean the blood from his body. Once he felt semi clean, he pointed his wand into the forest. "Accio, _Gritkumari." _After several moments of waiting, he figured that either the plant didn't exist in this world or was too far away for the spell to reach. He turned back to the river only to be hit in head by something, scaring the crap out of him.

"Ahh! What the- oh." Sitting innocently behind him lay the plant he was looking for. Harry smiled and picked up the plant and began to grind the leaves with two smooth stones that lay on the bank of the river. Finally, things were starting to look up.

987654321987654321987654321987654321987654321987654321987654321987654321

A little ways away, two elves were ridding through the forest on their large horses. Both elves were identical to each other, with dark brown hair and fair skin with pointy ears. Each of them carried a bow on their backs and a sword fastened to their hips. They were beautiful and dangerous looking.

"Elladan, I grow weary of travel. Let's return home soon." One of the elves said to the other.

"Yes, you're right. We haven't seen Adar in awhile. He must be worried. We'll make for Rivendel at dawn's first light, Elrohir." The elf, Elladan, replied back.

"Ok. I wonder how Arwen is doing. Mother's departure to Valinor really hit her hard." Elrohir said back. Several years ago, their mother Celebrain, left for the Undying Lands after being attacked by rouge Orcs. Her departure hurt all of them, but their younger sister was the most effected. She had fled from Rivendell to Lothlorien to stay with their Grandmother and Grandfather, Galadriel and Celeborn. The twins also left Rivendel and went on a Orc slaughtering rampage. For years, they tracked down and killed as many Orcs as they could find. And now, four years later, it was time to return home.

"Yes, it did. We should go visit her soon. Besides, it is a good reason to go and bug Haldir." Elladan said back with a smirk. Next to him, Elrohir smirked back. Whenever they went to the Golden Woods, they made it their life mission to torture and annoy Haldir. The elf was so uptight and stoic. For as long as the twins knew the acerbic elf, they had only seen him smile once.

"Indeed. I haven't had a good lau-"

"Ahh!" A shout came from the twins left. The horses startled and reared up causing the twins to grasp the reins frantically and try to calm them down. Unfortunately, Elrohir couldn't grab the reins in time and he fell from his horse. Elladan laughed at his brother.

"Oh haha. That hurt you know." Elrohir said back with a pout on his face.

His twin smiled at him before his face grew serious and he turned to where the shout came from. "Should we go and check out where that sound came from?" It didn't sound too threatening and if it was, the twins were confident in their ability to fight any enemy.

Elrohir nodded in affirmative. "What or whoever it was sounded frightened. We should at least look into it." Elladan nodded and dismounted from his horse. Elvish horses were well trained and would not leave this spot until their riders called for them.

Together, the twins headed to where they heard the shout. Their steps were light, as all elves walked, and they made sure not to make a sound. Soon, they came upon a small river and stared in shock at the small child sitting on its bank.

"It's a child." Elrohir whispered. There was no town or village near where they were so to see a man, let alone a child out here was odd. The child was pretty small and the clothes he wore were more like rags. They hung off his petite frame and were dirty with rips and stains in various places. Around the child's left leg appeared to be a very well made splint, indicating the child was hurt. From their position, they could only see the back on the child so they moved through the trees until they could see his side profile.

The child was very pretty. With fair skin and long dark hair, the boy could pass for an elfling, but the twins knew that the child couldn't be one, for they were very rare and would never be out on their own, especially this far from elven territory.

From where the twins stood in the tree line, their advanced sight could see what the child was doing. He seemed to be grinding up a plant into a thick, green paste. With there superior senses, the recognized the plant as one of the ones their Adar used when making healing salves.

The twins glanced at each other, both seeing the same thing and then turned back to watch the child some more.

987654321987654321987654321987654321987654321987654321987654321987654321

After grinding up all of the plant into a nice, even textured paste, Harry cracked his knuckles to alleviate some of the pain in his hands from grinding the two stones together, and then proceeded to remove to the baggy shirt he wore. While he couldn't reach the cuts on his back, he could at least put the paste on the ones on his chest and stomach and then hopefully the salve will fight the infection in the wounds so that he could heal them.

His newly grown hair was beginning to annoy him though. Every time he leaned over or the wind blew, his hair would fall in his face and get in the way. He tucked his hair behind his now pointed ears and brushed it back over his shoulders so that he could begin his work.

Scooping up some of the green paste, Harry began to apply it to the open cuts decorating his torso. He hissed in pain when the salve touched his wound. It felt like he was putting lemon juice on a burn. Not fun. The spell he used earlier to block his pain had worn off, and he had bit his lip so hard to keep from screaming that he actually punctured it causing it to bleed. It still hurt and was slightly swollen from the abuse. Harry didn't plan on using that spell again, unless of course, he really needed to. Until that point came though, he would suffer through the regular amount of pain.

He didn't have that much salve to apply to his injuries so he could only put a little in each wound so that he could get most of them. When he summoned the plant to him, he thought that there would be more salve than this, since there was quite a bit of plant, but after grinding it up, there was a lot less than he hoped for. Hopefully though, the plant would do its job. Usually, the salve would require other mixtures of herbs in it, but Harry didn't know which plants he would need. All he knew, was that the one he was using was the main ingredient to healing wounds and curing infections. He would need to find a town or city or something, though, to get some medical help for his back and leg, and possible his front side as well if the salve didn't work.

Harry was startled from his work, however, when a twig snapped to his right. He jerked his head in that direction and saw two men standing there staring at him with wide eyes and agape mouths. His eyes widened, landing on the swords hanging from their hips and the bows across their backs.

Harry jumped quickly to his feet and took a step back, but forgot about his leg again and the pressure put on it from his weight and speed at which he jumped up caused pain to slam into him and he screamed. His leg collapsed under his weight causing him to fall to the ground and hit his head on a rock. His world went black. His last coherent thought was-

'Fuck. I'm screwed.'

987654321987654321987654321987654321987654321987654321987654321987654321

**Ok, there you go. Chapter 2. Tell me what you thought so far. Your comments are greatly appreciated. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Thanks again! **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey evryone

**Hey evryone! Sorry that this chapter is up so late. I had half the chapter typed up yesterday morning and then my computer restarted itself, so I lost what I had written. Sorry! Anyways, here is the next chapter.**

9876543219876543219876543298765432198765432198765432198754321987654321

Chapter 2:

The twins stared in shock at the little boy sitting on the river bank. Well now they knew why he was making a healing salve. The wounds decorating his chest looked painful. Several of the lacerations had a slight discoloration surrounding the opening and a couple of them were even oozing a yellowish puss. The twins knew from prior knowledge that while the wounds that the boy had were nowhere near life threatening, the chance of infection was if the wounds weren't cleaned and treated properly. So, why did a child have such wounds?

In fact, what was a child doing so far away from its parents or human life for that matter? Especially with those wounds.

"Elladan, is there a human village near here?" Elrohir asked his older brother.

"No. There isn't a village in this region for miles." He replied back.

That wasn't the only shock the twins were in for though. A breeze blew through the clearing, blowing the little child' tresses over his shoulder. He gave an annoyed sigh and brushed his raven locks back over his shoulders and tucked it behind his _pointed_ ears. The child was not a human child. He was an elfling!

"An elfling…how?" Elladan whispered in shock. The last elfling to have been born was over five hundred years ago. You see, even though the elves enjoyed very long lives, it did not come without a price, and that price was their children. Very few children were born to the elves. Therefore, any child born to their race was a joyous and celebrated occasion. Every elfling was precious and protected more than any other race. So how was there an elfling right there in the clearing, and why did he have such terrible wounds? No parent would ever let their child get hurt. Unless they were dead.

But that didn't make sense either. If the parents had some how been killed or passed away, then any other elf would have gladly taken the child in. This was quite a conundrum.

A twig snapped to Elladan's left. Elrohir had taken a step forward towards the elfling but had accidentally stepped on twig. The small elfling's head snapped up and his large emerald eyes landed on their two figures standing at the clearings edge. His beautiful eyes widened in shock and fear, causing the twins heart to constrict in pain. Why did an elfling fear them? No elf would ever hurt an elfling and they knew that? So did the little one act as though they were the enemy?

The elfling jumped to his feet but immediately screamed out in pain as his broken leg gave out under his quick movement and weight of his body. His small body crumpled to the ground causing the elfling's head to hit a flat rock on the rivers edge. He didn't moved from his position on the ground.

Elladan and Elrohir rushed forward to the elfling. The checked him over and sighed in relief when they found that he was only unconscious. But their relief was short lived. The wounds on the little one's chest weren't the only injuries on his small frame. His back was decorated with the same kinds of wounds, and his shoulder was swollen and tender, indicating recent dislocation. His leg was broken, and while the splint was very well made, the break wasn't set correctly. Also, then wounds weren't the only things that the elves could see. There were also scars. Lots of them. Who or whatever did this to the little one had been doing it for a long time.

Elrohir looked at his brother with a pained look, trying with all his strength to hold in the tears that he so desperately wanted to let fall. What kind of monster would do this? Elladan had a similar look on his face as he gazed back at his brother. They turned their attention back to the elfling, and after scanning his injuries one more time, set to work on trying to fix him up the best they could. It seemed they really did need to return back to Rivendel now. Their Ada would be able to heal him better than they could ever could.

After working on the little elfling for a couple of hours, Elladan went to hunt for some food while Elrohir stayed to watch over their charge incase he woke up. As he waited for his brother to return, Elrohir gathered up some fallen braches and twigs to start a fire. In minutes, there was a nice fire going. While the days were warm this time of the year, the approaching winter could be felt at night, and for the last few nights, the temperature had dropped drastically once the sun set.

With his keen sense of hearing, Elrohir's elf ears could hear something moving through the forest a little ways away. He stood up and walked over to where he had laid his sword down, and after grabbing it, walked back over to the elfling to stand guard over him incase whatever was out there was a threat. When the bushes right next to the camp rustled, Elrohir moved his hand to the hilt of his sword and drew the blade about an inch out of its scabbard. His worries were eased though when Elladan stepped into the clearing. In his brother's hand was a single rabbit.

"I managed to catch only one, but I found some black berry bushes and nuts." Elladan said to his brother. He walked over, and after stabbing the already skinned rabbit with a stick, situated it over the fire to cook. He reached for his side bag and set it down between himself and his brother. Inside it was an assortment of berries and nuts. "I figured that we should save most of the rabbit for the little one, since he looks so thin, and we could eat most of the berries and nuts."

Elrohir nodded in agreement. It was true. The little elfling looked as though he hadn't eaten in weeks and even then, had only eaten a little. The brothers ate their food in silence while keeping a diligent eye on their young charge. It wasn't until a few hours later that they saw any movement from the elfling.

987654321987654321987654321987654321987654321987654321987654321987654321

'Uhh…my head.' Was the first thought that ran through Harry's mind as he stirred into consciousness. If he remembered correctly, his head didn't hurt earlier. Maybe his Uncle decided to have some fun with him while he was out. But… his uncle abandoned him, or so he thought. Was it a dream? The forest and the ears and the case of dwarfism he seemed to inherit over night? A sense of disappointment washed over him at the thought. While everything seemed to be different in his dream, he remembered how happy he was that he no longer had to deal with his Uncle. Oh well. It was all a dream, and Harry knew better than to dream about things that would never happen. It only left you sad and disappointed when they never came true.

Harry cracked open his eyes, expecting to see the ceiling of his little room or at least the walls of his old bedroom, the cupboard under the stairs, but instead he saw stars twinkling over his head and the tops of tall trees looming over him. For several moments he just stared at the sky before he closed his eyes and counted to ten before opening them again. But the stars and trees were still there.

"It wasn't a dream." He whispered. He didn't know whether to be happy, sad, scared, or afraid, so he settled on confused. How did he get here? And what happened to him? Obviously, this wasn't a dream as he just woke up and he could feel the dull ache from his injuries.

Harry was startled out his contemplating when he heard movement to his right. He glanced over and saw two pair of brown eyes staring at him with worry. Harry made a move to get up but one of the men rushed over to him. Harry tensed up, waiting for pain to hit him, only to be shocked when the man helped him sit up.

"Careful there, tithen pen. We don't want your wounds to open again." The man said to him. While Harry accepted the help into a sitting position, he remained tense in the man's arms. He didn't like people touching him that much. There were only a handful of people that Harry would let touch him and feel comfortable in their arms. This man wasn't one of them. He seemed to sense that Harry didn't want him touching him, so he removed his hands once Harry was sitting up on his own and backed away. Before he moved completely away though, Harry saw sadness and worry pass through the man's eyes.

The man returned to his original position and remained quiet. Harry took this time to observe the two men. Twins, he noted. While they look like identical twins, Harry was able to see some differences between the two of them. After getting to know the Weasley twins, Harry was pretty confident in his ability to tell twins apart. Both of them had long, dark brown hair and light brown eyes. The twins who had helped him up had softer eyes than the other, but both looked friendly enough. He spotted their swords on the ground next to the two of them and the bow and quiver of arrows near as well. He vaguely felt as though he had seen the two of them before, and then he remembered seeing them before he passed out.

He studied them for several more moments in silence and with a jolt, saw that they had pointed ears. Just like him. Whatever they were, Harry was almost positive that he was what they are. To him, they looked like the muggle version of elves in fairy tales. But there were no elves like that in the magical world.

'Oh yeah. I'm not in my world anymore.'

The man, or creature, or whatever, that had helped him up was the first to break the silence that had fallen over them.

"How do you feel? We tried to clean your wounds up the best that we could. Unfortunately, we are not as good as our Ada when it comes to healing." His voice was very soothing and calm. Harry felt as though he wanted to trust him, but he knew better than to trust someone so quickly. He glanced down at his torso and saw that they had indeed treated his wounds. His body was wrapped in bandages and the smell of herbs wafted up to his nose. The splint on his leg was fixed, since it broke when he moved to quickly earlier, and Harry felt less pain than he had in awhile. He looked back up and saw that the two men were studying him, waiting for a answer.

"I feel better. Thank you." Harry's voice sounded out softly. He hated how his voice sounded more childish. Did this mean he had to go through puberty again? That sucked. The two men smiled at him, their eyes shinning with happiness that Harry felt better.

A wonderful smell wafted though the air causing Harry's stomach to growl. A blush stole across his cheeks when the men smiled at him. The other twin got up and walked over to the fire, removing something from it and walking over to Harry. He approached slowly and cautiously, as though approaching a wounded animal, which Harry guessed was a pretty accurate assumption, and then he held out a stick with an animal on it. Rabbit, Harry saw. While he had never had rabbit before, it look really good right now. He knew better than to eat food that was given to him by strangers, but he didn't care right now.

He took a small bite and he actually moaned at the taste. It was so good. He glanced up at the twins when he realized what he did and saw amusement shinning in their eyes. Harry found himself blushing again and quickly looked away. When he swallowed the rabbit, Harry had to wait a minute for his stomach to stop clenching in pain before he could eat again. It had been a while since he had last eaten so his stomach was unused to having something in it. He slowly began to eat, but after his stomach got used to the food, he ate faster. After a few minutes, Harry finished the rabbit. One of the twins handed him a skin of liquid for him to drink. Harry took it from the twin and gave a delicate sniff of its contents before taking a drink. Water filled his parched mouth. After drinking his fill, Harry gave a sigh of contentment. This was the best day of his summer so far. He wasn't in much pain and he was full. Life was good… temporarily.

"What is your name, tithen pen?" One of the men asked.

'Tithen pen?' Harry thought. While the men seemed trustworthy and they had fed him and treated his wounds, Harry was still hesitant to completely trust them.

"What are you're names?" Harry questioned instead.

"My name is Elrohir."

"My name is Elladan."

Well, at least he now knew what to call them. They were waiting for Harry's answer on what his name was. Even though Harry was pretty sure that he was in a new world, he was still hesitant on giving out his name. Harry Potter was too widely known and he had too many enemies. Elladan and Elrohir saw him hesitate with his answer and they smiled sadly.

"Its okay. You don't have to tell us your name if you don't want to." Elladan spoke. Harry gave a grateful smile to the man. He smiled back. Before Harry could say anymore though, a yawn escaped him. The twins smiled at him again.

"Rest, tithen pen. We'll talk more in the morning." Elrohir said this time. Harry nodded. He laid down in the grass to get some more rest and before he drifted off, he felt a blanket get laid over him to keep him warm.

98765432198765432198765432198765432198765432198765432987654321987654321

**Well there you go. Sorry the chapter is up late. I had half of it typed earlier but then I forgot to save it so I lost it. To make up for it, I made this chapter longer. Ok, I had a few comments and questions that I would like to address.**

**Q: Bikiluf**: Pretty good so far. Not so sure about the timeline though. Are you following the original timeline from LOTR or going AU ??  
Arwens mother leaves middle earth in the year 2509 of the third age. And if it's year 13 when Harry arrives then something doesn't add up. Who is LG?

**A: Okay, I have never read the LOTR books so I have no clue about the timelines or anything like that. I just made up a date. Although, the place I mentioned was real. I looked it up on a map of Middle Earth. So if someone could send me a basic timeline, then that would be great and I could fix what I had written. Also, LG is Legolas Greenleaf.**

**Serafin982**: My only suggestion is to be mindful of the speech and thoughts of your elves. They seem somewhat immature and human for being that are thousands of years old.

**Thanks for the heads up but that's how I want the twins to be. I know they should be more mature, but I am going to try and make the twins seem more like the Weasly twins. **

**OnlyInDarknessCanWeSee**: hope its sub Harry dom Leg…!

**Definitely. Personally, I can't see Harry being anything other than a sub.**

**Q: AmethystSiri**: Do the tears indicate that Harry has reverted (in some instances) to a more child-like state? or is a grown-up in a child's body (as the swearing would indicate :) )

**A: I am going to have Harry be a 17 year old in a 9 year old body, but I think I am going to have him revert to a more child-like personality once he meets the elves. You know, make up for his lost childhood. But he will still retain his 17 year old mind. Wonder how the elves will take it? XD**

**Numberman123**: I think Harry would be objective to the whole idea of being taken care of', since he is so independent. I would think he's the type to actually run away from the Elves, since I'm pretty sure they would smother him!

**I actually think I agree with you on this one. Maybe I'll have Harry run away at some point. Perhaps after a meeting with Galadriel?**

**Ok. I think I addressed everything from comments to questions. Before I end this chapter, I have a question for you all. What should Harry's elf name be? I was thinking of making it Elerosse, which is a literal translation of Harry in elf, but if you all have some better ideas for a name, please let me know. Also, send a translation of what the name means.**


End file.
